


Catch Me If You Can

by ShimmeringMist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, MC is named, Original Character(s), POV Canon Character, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Schmoop, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Summer Love, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Water Balloon Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringMist/pseuds/ShimmeringMist
Summary: Vanderwood is ready to start packing for his upcoming vacation, but K'aliah has other plans.





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokiiwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/gifts).



> A one-shot I made for my friend Karin cause she was having a bad day. Enjoy~

“You packed everything you need, K’aliah?” Vanderwood asked, his eyes scanning the contents of his suitcase for anything that might be missing. His fingers trailed over the piles of folded clothing sitting within it to make sure he had enough clothes for next week. Maybe he should get another pair of socks?

‘Smack!’ his head was suddenly knocked forward as an oversized beach ball was launched directly at it. It bounced off before hitting a wall and landing on the nearest dresser. It knocked everything on the floor in the process. Various picture frames and books scattering on the hardwood flooring of the master bedroom.

Vanderwood turned to glare at the source of his problems, who was standing in the doorway with an innocent look on her face. “Whoops, silly me~” she began to laugh like a child when he swiftly turned to grab her. “You missed!” She exclaimed as she ducked out of the way of his arms before kicking at his legs. She began laughing even harder when he tripped and fell on top of the same inflatable ball she had thrown at him earlier. It somehow had made its way back.

“You’re gonna regret that!” He yelled in mock anger as she turned to run away. Why was she wearing a bathing suit?

Picking up the toy under him, he launched it at her receding form. Though she galloped down the stairs before it could land a blow on her. Instead, it barreled through the bathroom door, landing in the tub. It swirled around the edges like it was caught in a whirlpool before stopping completely. Vanderwood ignored it, however, as he ran after her. He stomped down the stairs, a smile plastered on his face.

Turning his head to look past the railing at the first-floor dining area, he barely had a chance to duck out of the way of a water balloon. It hit the wall behind him with a splat before bursting. The water from the balloon bounced off the wall and drenched the back of his shirt. “Oh, come on. Now you’re just being childish!” He exclaimed as he was hit square in the face with another. He sputtered and coughed as he could hear the back door open and close. She was so going to get it now!

Wiping the water off his face, he took off his shirt and tossed it onto the dining room table before flinging the back door open. He blinked in confusion when she was nowhere in sight. Stepping cautiously out onto the porch, he turned to close the door behind him. Where did she go?

The wooden planks under his bare feet creaked with each careful step, as he slowly looked over the railing. She wasn’t there either. Padding onto the grass, he felt almost exposed, like he was stepping into a trap. His eyes scanned around frantically for any form of movement. Occasionally they would flick towards a bird or a squirrel, but he would immediately check that off as a false alarm.

“K’aliah? Come out!” He called, flinging open the shed doors only to growl under his breath when she wasn’t there either. “I know you're out here!” He suddenly heard someone giggle.  
“There-” he spun around to face the noise, but it was too late. A stream of ice cold water hit him directly in the face and he yelped in surprise as he tried to step out of the way, only for it to follow him. That sneaky woman went and got the hose, no fair!

“This is what you get for last night. Going on dangerous missions without me!” She exclaimed, laughing as he gave up trying to dodge and instead ran straight for her. He covered his face with his hands as he was berated with the freezing cold liquid. She squealed when he finally grabbed her, turning the hose up to full blast.

“Ack!” Vanderwood sputtered as she slipped from his grip. Damn slippery hands! He could hear her run through the grass before the gate to the pool area opened and closed. He turned towards that direction when he had finally wiped the water from his eyes.

“Get back here!” ugh, great, it got in his mouth too. Making his way slowly towards the gate, he stopped in front of it. What did she have planned this time? Probably another trap. He slowly opened it, the metal hinges creaking as he peeked in. Huh, she wasn’t there. Maybe he had heard wrong?

Stepping inside and closing the gate behind him with his foot, he glanced around. Hissing as his feet practically sizzled on the white cement that ran around the edge of the pool.

“Where’d you go now?” He questioned as his gaze landed on some fabric floating at the pool's surface. His heart practically stopped when he realized it was K’aliah’s bathing suit. No, she didn’t...She was okay, right? He immediately ran to the pools edge, panic and worry rising within him as his eyes searched the bottom of the pool for her petite frame. Though that was quickly put to rest as he suddenly felt a pair of hands push him forwards.

He flailed his arms around as he realized he was going to fall headfirst into the deep water below. Well, he wasn’t going down without a fight. Turning slightly in mid-air, he grabbed K’aliah who yelped loudly as she was pulled with him. ‘Splash!’ “Vandy!”

They both came up for air, laughing like idiots. Vanderwood’s hair fanned around him as he reached to press K’aliah’s form against his own. “Hah, caught you,” he said, panting slightly from all that running around.

“Took you long enough,” she chastised as she ran her hands up his bare chest. He shivered slightly. He wasn’t sure if it was from the water they were standing in or her touch. “Now, for your prize~”

“Wait, are you-?” he was cut off as her lips were practically slammed against his own. He moaned softly, gasping when he realized her breasts were flush against his skin. Yep, she was naked.


End file.
